Love
by Apnea
Summary: Oneshot.For Asucaga fans.When his lips met hers to a forceful kiss her eyes widen in horror please read and review


When his lips met hers to a forceful kiss her eyes widen in horror. As his kiss bruised her lips she felt tears burn hot in her eyes. Tears of anger and disgust so she did the only thing she could think of. The only reaction her body and mind had was to put him in his place. As the looks of other people around the ballroom caught her attention, the looks of pity towards her mannerism when her hand collided with his cheek. Leaving the bastard with a smirk on his face which made her burn with anger. She turned away as if looking for something to kill him with, when his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"ORB is nothing without me. You and ORB will fall, you hear me Miss Cagalli Yula Athaa"

His hot breath on her ear

"ORB, will fall if you don't come with me...You best forget about athr... oops I mean Alex, if don't want everyone else to suffer"

Just as she was about to kill him on the spot. A very handsome bodyguard by the name of Alex Dino, approached them. Yuna's back facing him so Cagalli was staring square into his coordinator green eyes.

" Please, take your hands OFF the princess SIR" the man demanded. The Anger that was building up inside him was clearly heard in his voice.

" But there is nothing wrong going on here. Right princess?"

He said tightening his grip on her wrist.

And it caught Athrun and Yuna by surprise when with her free hand she punched Yuna square on the face. Athrun moving from behind him to let him hit the hard marble floor. He'd never seen her so utterly pissed off like this specially Cagalli, it frightened him to think what the hell that bastard had done to her while he couldn't interfere.

Her gaze was to the floor, ashamed or worried for the tears that had started to fall from her golden orbs. People were staring and the party was officially OVER.

"How DARE you touch me and threaten me! But for the record I will never fall pray to your little games Yuna" she told him, staring at the fallen Yuna with a deadly face but with a trace of fallen tears. She looked up to Athrun for the first time since this started. She could tell he was mad, she wanted to cry out to him and have him hold her but this was a room filled with people. As reality dawned on her eyes filled with involuntary tears, she saw his concerned face as he tried to approach her but she fled the room before he could reach her.

She headed for the gardens, she needed to breathe and regain her composure.

When had it started to rain she didn't realized. Her green gown plastering to her body. The rain was falling with more force and she cried. The cold shivers her body send, she didn't care.She didn't want to face him he hated her now after that public kiss. He was probably thinking she didn't love him anymore and that's why he had not arrived to save her from this rain. She looked to the ground below her and clenched her fists. The cold was really getting to her. It looked like this was actually turning into a storm. And that Damned Athrun did not come to find her. She was going to have a little conversation with this so called coordinator about common sense when dealing with women. The thought of Yuna's kiss returned to her mind replaying like song, creeping on her mind like a demon in the darkness.

Then

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and she opened her eyes to find the dripping wet face of her handsome blue haired knight, staring lovingly at her. Not angry, nor mad, just the purest love and devotion she'd ever seen in her life. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. How the kiss Yuna had given her angered him because he couldn't go up to the bastard right there and break his face into a one thousand piece jigsaw puzzle. How he just wanted to hold her and love her. How both of them wished that time would stop at this very moment( well maybe not with the rain).

"Took you long enough to come and find me" She whispered. As his embrace warmed up her chilled body. " I had certain business to take care of." He said with and unusual glint in his eyes.

"But, What exactly did he..."

"No. Let's not talk about that now... just, please .Hold me."she pleaded

and he of-course had no objections.

Cupping his cheek with her chilled hand, she brought her lips close to his. In the silence wet with cold rain, they're lips met. A kiss that was just right making her light headed. His lips brought her the peace she had been longing for. In his lips she felt Loved.


End file.
